


Much Ado About Figs

by Jaspen



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspen/pseuds/Jaspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin sees Lon'qu and immediately decides that that man is going to be hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About Figs

Robin wasn't known to be a very quiet person. Yes, she had her moments, but for the most part, her strategies were spur-of-the-moment pinpoints thrown together haphazardly and stuck to her mental field map with a mess of bent push-pins and some mishmash of stuff she used as brain paste. It was a hazard area, and one she visited quite often. She wasn't like most people, those who needed to think about their plans before acting on them-- she thought of the slow, calculations as more a frivolity than anything actually usable on the battle field-- and she was nothing if not accustomed to the battlefield.

But there were times-- rare times, times she didn't doubt others thought were her scheming, plotting, matching strengths and weakness to bring out the best of the best of the Shepards, etc.-- when she grew quiet. Mostly they were the cause of memories, of her mind reminiscing, trying to pull from her depths the life she'd managed to forget. When her amnesia wasn't the cause of her silence, it was something else, something in the immediate area that caught her eye long enough to cause her mind to pause it's swarming, and notice something that wasn't nearby conversation, distant enemies, or battle tactics.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

It was love at first sight.

Now, Robin wasn't a frivolous girl; love was something she knew had to be nurtured, not something that thrust itself upon the willing or otherwise. It was something to be cherished, and treasured; something that took development, and thoughtfulness-- kind words and the like.

That hadn't stopped her breaths from catching in her throat when he stalked in, all callousness and confidence, or the way her heart beat itself out of her chest and positioned itself at the very edges of her sleeves when he absentmindedly brushed the amber black of his hair out of his eyes. Right now, her silence was a palpable one; it stuck thick in her throat, making it harder to breathe, while heat crawled up the back of her neck in lieu of plastering itself plainly on her face only because she absolutely _refused_  to let her attraction show.

She'd been silent then; not because she was tired from battle, or because Chrom was speaking to Basilio-- both of which were good reasons to be quiet, and ones she would be sympathetic too, though that didn't necessarily mean she'd comply, most of the time-- but because she'd been abut to make some snarky comment about presents when he entered the room, all dark hair, and swishy blue fabric, and a movement to his walk that boasted ability in the subtlest of fashions. He was a warrior born of necessity, and she was drinking it up like holy water.

And then there was when he went out of his way to stay away from Lissa, who was farther from being able to read the atmosphere then Frederick was from reading subtext. He'd had a nervous tension to him when he'd entered, and Robin couldn't be anything but sure at the slight flinch he'd suppressed when he told her to back off. Basilio's comment all but cemented that he had some sort of problem with women getting too close, or touching him, and that made it even worse. Not only was he ~~unwaveringly gorgeous in the hot bad boy kinda way~~ attractive, but he was a mystery too. A mystery. With secrets.

Robin had learned long ago that while she should be respectful of others secrets and the fact that she didn't know them, and was quite capable of being so, she didn't actually _have_ to be.

It was one of the reasons she and Henry clicked so well-- but they wouldn't meet him for another two years, so things like that didn't matter yet.  
What _did_  matter was how avoidant he'd been of her since joining Shepards. It was something that whittled down her last nerve, not because she cared about his lack of connection with the group, but because it only added to his lack of connecting with _her_. It made her furious with herself how much like a schoolgirl she was acting. Oh the things Lissa would say of she could only read her mind.

Now, Robin wasn't a ridiculous girl, so she wouldn't be doing something silly, like ordering him to team up with her. She wasn't the leader of their little group, and the only reason she had so much power was because of her tactical skills. Chrom trusted her, and she wasn't going to break that by using her power to force her crush to hang out with her. Instead, she did something clever; like arranging for him to be teamed up with her in battle.

Once that was out of the way, and they'd built a sort of rapport, and she could kind of stand so that he was only a yard away without him trying to run off, she said the only thing she could think of to get him talking.

"Well, Lon'qu. It looks like we're partners for today's training session," Which ended in a spectacular fail, but he hadn't run off yet, or looked for a distraction, so maybe she could work off that. "You'll go easy on me, won't you?" She tried to giggle in a way that reminded her a little of Lissa. She was cute, right? People found this kind of thing cute?

He kind of huffed and looked away. She used the few precious moments he took to roll his eyes for all they were worth and inched subtly closer, Thunder tomb held easily in her grasp. "... Was that a yes or a no?" She thought better than to let him answer her. Not like he would anyway. Even though she knew whole-heartedly that she was kinda rushing it, the thought made her feel bitter about the whole situation. "In any case, let's get on with it."

Magic pulsed through her arm, pulling from her core and pulsating at her fingertips. Lightning sparked from the pages, pooling into the well of her palm. Her bitterness flowed into her attack, causing a certain heft to it before she flung it over and out, shooting past her tome to become an angry little bird within Lon'qu's rib cage.

Except that magic and emotion didn't mix well, and apparently there was a little too much solidity in that Elthunder, because it shot out not in the way an Elthunder should, but more like a horizontal bolt of lighting. Lon'qu dodged well enough, and instead of his chest, the tree behind him became the cage. If you could call a steaming tree a cage.

"Ha!" She smiled, glancing down at her hand and pondering. Whatever she'd just done, she wanted to do it again. "You're as good as they say..."

"Thank you," his response was gruff, softer than it sounded like he'd wanted it, and he still wasn't looking at her, but it was a start-- and that was honestly, progress in any form was all she needed to keep her spirits up.

"But not even bothering to draw your sword?" Her hand came to rest on her hip, cocked out at an angle. She was testing him-- teasing him, even. She wondered if he noticed, and if so, if he realized what exactly she was playing at. "It comes off as just a bit condescending," By the way he held himself up, like a holy warrior looking down on some thoughtless street brat, she doubted it.

"Swordplay is a man's pursuit," he stated, plain as day. She could tell there was more to it that what she was seeing, to the way he was saying it, but the tone he was using made her want to start using her sword more just to prove him wrong. But he would surely win right now, what with his swordsman skills, so another strategy...

"What does a woman know of-- WHA--?"

She bound up to her vantage point, standing atop a large rock with her projectiles in arm. She had over two dozen of them, altogether. "HYAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He swerved this way and that, dodging one after the other after the other. "What in blazes are you doing, woman?" He cried out in indignation, nearly getting pelted in the shoulder for his distraction. "Why are you--" Dodge. "--throwing--" Dodge. "--figs?!" Dodge again.

"If you can't get close to a foe, you must engage him at long range," He'd moved toward the tree, which was just out of her usual range. "Basic tactics, really!" She put a little more energy into her arm, and forced them farther. "I'm surprised you'd be unfamiliar with them."

"Well, no matter," He was right outside her range now, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, expression something akin to exasperation. Well, he hadn't run away yet, at least. "It's not as if you'll ever hit me with one."

Which was, given the situation, probably the worst thing he could have ever said.

"Oooooh, that sounds like a challenge!" Her eyes sparkled at the very thought of it. He was quick, of that there was no doubt, and he always had his sword, but if he refused to draw it, that opened up her range of advances rather nicely. "All right, twinkle toes, dodge this! HIYA! HIYA! HIYA!"

Three fig shaped bullets met at his feet, making him jump, and she marked down several little points for herself, figuratively speaking. "S-stop it!" She didn't. Her aversion to being ordered around was so great, that she went above and beyond the opposite of his insistence, and lept off the rock. "Don't come--" He backed up. "--any closer! Please--" He swerved. One fruit barely missed his knee. "--stop tossing--" She threw three more, and he did something that looked like a back flip, cartwheel, and handstand all in one to avoid it. "--figs!"

"We have to-- HIYA!-- get close, to-- HIYA!-- train properly!" She had to admit, his flexibility was astounding. She wasn't sure there was anyone in the circus, even, who could move with that much dexterity and still hold onto some semblance of grace. "HIYA! Just a bit farther..."

He'd managed to duck behind the smoldering tree for her last barrage, reappearing just in time for her to run out, looking ferocious in his anger. "ARGH! I won't stand here to be pelted with fruit by a madwoman!" Robin wondered briefly if it was only her who thought he kind of looked like a grumpy panda bear. "I'm leaving!"  
He stalked off, and she felt a smile rise to her face. "Coward!" She cried, scooping up as many figs as she could possibly grab, picking up her speed as high as she could manage at the moment. He was much faster than she was, and she'd never catch up if she lost him.

But then, he'd only been there a little while, and she'd had the foresight to map out every angle of the barracks in case of an attack. Even if he outran her now, she'd find him. Her heart lept happily in her chest at the prospects. "Get back here!"  
It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Im p sure most if not all the dialogue is taken from the game but that's expected with supports, I think


End file.
